


A Night On The Town

by bravelyeds



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alcohol, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, Meet-Cute, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character, Wine, ben is a waiter, bevkay dinner date, eddie is a dishwasher, eddie is trans but that’s not important to this prose, no control au, smau, they/them ben hanscom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelyeds/pseuds/bravelyeds
Summary: BevKay go to visit Eddie at his new job as a dishwasher at Marturin Italian. Ben is their waiter and Kay realizes they’re both done for.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh/Kay McCall
Kudos: 3





	A Night On The Town

**Author's Note:**

> this is side prose for my smau @nocontrol_au over on twitter! this takes place between 12 and 13!!!!

Tuesday Night 7:27 PM

  
  


It’s less crowded than Bev thought it would be, but i guess that’s midweek fine dining is about. Bev and Kay are sat at a small table for two near window looking out onto Atlantic Boulevard. Maturin is a cozy little place with a warm atmosphere and soft music playing. 

Bev and Kay are looking over the menu. “Maybe we should split something…” Bev says glancing at the prices. Kay shakes her head, “Nonsense B! We are treating ourselves tonight, remember?” Bev looks back at the entrees nodding. Someone enters her peripheral vision as she glances up, the person speaks.

“Hey ladies, how are we doing tonight?” the stranger said. Bev goes to respond but stops short, in awe. Kay shoots her foot out and kicks Bev’s foot. “We’re good! How are you?” Kay gives Bev a look. The waiter laughs, “I’m doing well thank you for asking! My name is Ben,” gestures to their name tag “can i start you guys off with some drinks?” Bev finally comes to her senses and replies, “oh yes! drinks would be great. uhm could we get two glasses of red wine?” Ben scribbles her response. “Two glasses of red? You got it, any specific type in mind? I personally would recommend

our zinfandel. Comes out of a winery 40 minutes down the road! Goes great with pasta” they emphasize their point with a thumbs up. “Ooo that does sound good, what do you think B?” Kay looks from Ben to Bev to see them blushing and sneaking glances. “They’re perfect..,” Ben laughs “Oh uh I mean yes that sounds perfect yes that one please.” Bev thinks to herself, ‘nice save red’. Ben’s cheeks heat up and tries to hide it behind his note pad, “O-of course ladies,” he starts backing up “I’ll go put that right in for you..” they abruptly turn and bump into an unoccupied table and scampers back to the kitchen. 

Bev looks at Kay, “Dude..” Kay rolls her eyes and laughs “B you just met them sweet pea. You can’t be that far gone already..” she gets flipped the bird in response. “K come on you saw that smile!!” Kay agrees as Eddie makes his way over with two glasses of wine. “Ben said I could bring these out to you and chat for bit.” He places the glasses in front of them and crosses his arms, “So? Cute, right?” he winks at Bev. “Dude you really weren’t kidding about that jawline.” Kay laughs and took a sip from her glass. “Oh my god and they have great taste in wine holy shit.” she takes another sip. “Ed, shoo! They’re coming back!” Bev says as she pushes Eddie away from their table. Eddie laughs and smiles at Ben as he walks by.

A few minutes pass by as Bev and Kay look over the menu, Ben makes their way over as the menus close. “Have we decided on what to get? Do we wanna do an appetizer or just go straight for an entree?” they laugh as Ben gets out his pen and notepad. Bev smiles and nods to Kay, offering for her to order first. “Well, Benjamin, I am going to have the Lasagna alla Napolitana with a side caesar salad if possible!” Ben jots that in, “Side caesar and our signature lasagna, you got it. Do you want the two meatballs that are included or no?” “Oh yes please thank you!” Kay smiles and motions to Bev. “Oh-uh I will have the..” she stumbles over her words “I will have the Vitelli Parmigiana and a cup of whatever the soup of the day is, please!” she smiles up at Kay and then to Ben. “Veal parm and a cup of soup, absolutely.” Ben writes that down and puts their notes in their apron, “Is chicken noodle alright with you?” Bev nods as she sips her wine, “Yes that sounds delicious, thank you!” Ben claps his hands together and smiles. “Alright I’ll go put those in right now! Let me grab you guys some bread for the table too.” They bow their head a bit and go off to put in their orders, coming back right away with a basket of freshly baked italian bread with some butter packs and olive oil. “Here you are, guys. Let me know if you want any other kind of spice in the olive oil besides a bit of salt and some pepper! Don’t be shy.” they wink and smile as they walk away back into the kitchen. 

Kay fans herself with her hand “Oh we might have to duke it out for his number B..” Bev laughs loud and tears a piece of bread in two handing one half to Kay and dipping hers into the olive oil, “Hey I’m always willing to share, dude.” They clink their glasses together in a cheer and fall back into comfortable conversation as they wait for Hot Ben to come back with dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> ye bev is a simp but so is ben !!!!!


End file.
